March Into the Sun
by baltimorejones
Summary: Ari has not been being truthful to her friends at Hogwarts. Most know her as Ariadne Tonks but in reality her father's the notorious murderer Sirius Black. Trying to survive her final year at Hogwarts, her N.E.W.Ts, and keeping her identity a secret has proved difficult now that Blacks on everyone's mind. Luckily she has a Quidditch Captain to keep her mind off of things.


**A/N**: Well for starters thank you for taking the time to read this eventual OW/OC fanfiction. This story takes play Harry's Third year at Hogwarts which will be my character Ariadne's Seventh and final year.

I honestly hadn't planned on involving the golden trio in this story as well as having Sirius Black be the father of my OC but I had this idea in my head while I was planning what I wanted to do that I just couldn't get out of my head. I just want to point out that there are minor changes I will be doing to the story like the Marauders ages as well as Lily and Snape and so on and so forth. They will be about four years older than they were originally written in the book. Mostly things that won't directly effect the actual storyline and I'll let you know later on if there are anymore slightly AU changes.

Please R&R and also enjoy!

**Description**: Ari has not been being truthful to her friends at Hogwarts. Most know her as Ariadne Tonks but in reality her father's the notorious murderer Sirius Black. Trying to survive her final year at Hogwarts, her N.E. and keeping her identity a secret has proved difficult now that Black's on everyone's mind. Luckily she has a certain Quidditch Captain to keep her mind off of things.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Harry Potter series or anything affiliated with it.

When the thorn bush turns white that's when I'll come home  
>I am going out to see what I can sow<br>And I don't know where I'll go  
>And I don't know what I'll see<br>But I'll try not to bring it back home with me

-Full Moon by The Black Ghosts

* * *

><p>There was I time that I believed that my parents were my actual parents and not my guardians. The Sunday morning breakfasts, the nightly stories from Beetle and the Bard, the Christmas dinners, the birthday parties, the way they kissed my forehead and tucked me in at night. It was all just an illusion of the false truth I was given at an early age. They said they were protecting me from the harsh reality of my situation. I didn't disagree with them but I was still upset. To be honest I had always thought that our similarities were too few and far between especially compared to my sister, now known as my cousin. My hair was far more wavy and several shades darker than my cousins. Her eyes were a mixture of brown and hazel mine were a bright silvery iron. Our faces clashed, her's was softer and more rounded out mine was sharper and had more defined features. She was an absolute klutz while I had no trouble walking a straight line without toppling over much to her dismay. Dora seemed to be a mixture of Ted and Andromeda, while I felt out of place.<p>

Our dissimilar characteristics wasn't the only thing I noticed that set the Tonks family and myself apart. Every once in a while I would look at something and a memory captured my attention. It's always something little that triggers it like being tickled endlessly or cleaning the dishes. It's like remembering pieces of your childhood that you wouldn't otherwise remember unless something so suddenly and quickly reminds you of it.

The pieces suddenly began to form together, my pale complexion compared to their tanned skin. My growing height compared to their shorter stature. These memories of different people that I have no recollection of ever meeting but very much remember from my past. People that weren't my parents whom I called mum and dad. I just knew something was off about my lineage. I asked them over Christmas break of my second year at Hogwarts if I was adopted and they told me the truth, _everything_. Even the truth wasn't what I had expected and I was angry. So angry that I hadn't wrote them for weeks when I returned to Hogwarts for the spring semester. I was hurt for being lied to for so many years. Angry because they kept the charade up for so long. Livid because I found out who my real parents were.

Lucille and Sirius Black, one was dead and the other was in Azkaban and for the first time in my life I wondered if the truth was what I really wanted to hear. Part of me thought finding this part of my life out would bring me closure but it just opened up more doors, more unanswered questions, more what if's, and no answers. For the longest time I didn't know how my mother died or how my father got sent to Azkaban, though I knew they were connected. I didn't want to know, I wanted to forget.

Thinking back to all this now five years after I learned the truth gave me chills. My father was out their somewhere doing god knows what. While I sat on my window sill with the window cracked open listening to what Andromeda and Ted were discussing from the front porch regarding Black's escape.

"I don't know what we're supposed to do Ted." My mum spoke in hushed tones like she knew I would try to listen in. I most certainly was listening in, she may not be my real mother but she knew me well. "You don't think he'll go looking for her do you?" She asked in a panicked tone. Ted didn't answer right away and I closed my eyes hoping he would at least lie for her own benefit as well as mine.

"Nothing is certain." My father said realistically. "I've heard rumors that he'll be looking for Harry Potter to finish the job for You-Know-Who." I grimaced at Harry's name, a person I had been avoiding since Professor McGonagall called his name on sorting day, which was difficult considering we were in the same house. I had a few friendly run-ins with him but for the most part I stayed clear of the young wizard. I don't think he'd want to associate with the daughter of the man who betrayed his parents.

"It still baffles me that he killed all those people, and betrayed James and Lily, it just was not like him." My mother still in conflict over her manic cousin. "He just seemed so happy with Lucille and Ariadne. I don't know what made him flip." I held my breath in tightly and listened intently to her words.

"It was a surprise to all of us. I don't think anyone saw it coming but that's not what's important right now." I heard my father shift positions and leaned closer to his wife. "Ari is what is important we need to tell her sooner or later about Sirius's escape." I saw that my mother was about to protest but my dad interrupted her. "She'll just hear more about it at school and you remember the last time we hid the truth from her." I didn't write them for weeks. "She leaves for school in a few days I think tonight during dinner is our best-"

"Oi!" Dora's voice startled me. "What do you think you're doing?" She questioned loudly.

I turned around quickly, my face flushed from getting caught eavesdropping, and quietly shut the window behind me. Dora stood at my bedroom door her arms crossed and her hair a dark shade of red. She wore a judgmental look on her face like she has just caught me stealing. Funny since this was a common occurrence between the two of us despite our parents low tolerance for eavesdropping. It wasn't until she started her Auror training did she somehow gain a conscious.

"What are you doing here?" I asked far too quickly and she smirked at my rash question.

"I think you already know what I'm doing here since you're snooping in on mum and dad's conversation." She glanced down the hallway before stepping inside my room and shutting the door.

"How do you know what they're talking about?" I inquired, raising my eyebrows questionably, my smirk mirroring her own.

Her hair turned a bright shade of pink matching the blush that appeared on her cheeks. "Never mind that." Dora stuttered out. "I just wanted to see how you were doing." She grabbed the chair that sat in front of my desk flipping it around so her arms sat across the back of it.

I sighed, knowing this conversation of 'how do you feel about this' would come up sooner than later. "As good as to be expected." I plopped down on my bed, laying back with a remembrall and tossing it in the air. The red cloud forming inside the glass mocking me as I tried to remember what I had forgotten.

"Come off it Ari, you can't pretend that this isn't bothering you." Nymphadora scoffed but I just ignored her and continued throwing the ball over my head. My silence did not sit well with my cousin, she jumped out of her seat and snatched the remembrall out of the air before I was able to catch it. "You can't ignore your problems forever." She stated firmly.

"I can certainly try." I glared up at her before grabbing the clear glass ball back and continuing the repetitive pattern.

"You're far too independent for your own good." Dora scolded me as she paced back and forth in my room.

"Wonder where I get it from." I muttered, refusing to look up at her. My bed creaked slightly and she was now kneeling down at my level with her weight pushing down on the mattress.

"C'mon Ari talk to me it's not good to bottle these things up." Dora said in a softer tone, I closed my eye and exhaled, still refusing to meet her comforting gaze and ignored the prickling feeling of tears in my eyes.

"What do you want me to say?" I asked rhetorically. "That I'm angry? That I'm scared? That I'm curious? None of that matters because he is dead to me." I choked out and re-opened my eyes than continued throwing the ball over my head. "I have bigger things to worry about than a mass murder. I have N.E. to pass this year, I have a future to think about. What makes you think he gives a shit about his daughter?"

From the corner of my eye I could see the shocked expression on her face from my outburst. It took a lot for people to get that sort of reaction out of me. For the most part it was sarcastic remarks or witty one-liners that I usually defended myself with because I was never overly aggressive with my words. It seems my father brought out the worst in me.

There was a knock at the door causing Dora to stand up to answer it, her face still etched with a frown. My dad, Ted, stood at the door peering inside at me. Not once questioning when Dora had arrived to our family home.

"Dinner's about ready." He told me before glancing at his daughter. "Are you staying for supper Dora?" She shook her head.

"No I have a training session tonight." She lied. "Have a good first day. I'll be sure to write." Dora out her hand on my shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly. I nodded but otherwise stayed quiet. She apparated without another word leaving my father and I in my room alone.

"You know." He simply stated.

"Course I do," I began sitting up. "It was on the front page of the Prophet dad."

"We didn't want you to find out that way." He sat down next to me, taking the remembrall out of my hands.

"Nothing ever really turns out the way we want it to." I replied evenly.

"You're right but is that always a bad thing?" My father asked calmly and I raised my eyebrows at the muggle-born.

"Do you want me to answer that honestly?" There was a small smile trying to form at my lips as much as I tried to hold it back and it only seemed to encourage him.

"Your mother expected to marry some pure-blooded heir but did that happen?" My father asked.

My eye flicked towards the crack of my bedroom door as the floors creaked around it unexpectedly. I could see a shadow on the wall in the hallway and I knew it was Andromeda listening in. The small grin that I had been struggling to keep off my face was now stretched from ear to ear as I made a snarky reply.

"Honestly she ended up marrying a devilishly handsome muggle-born that is far too good for her." I winked at my dad who couldn't help but throw his head back and laugh at my reply.

"Don't make me ground you." My mother finally stuck out her head from behind the door probably realizing she had been found out.

"You can't ground me I'm of age!" I protested playfully.

"Watch me young lady." She pointed her wand at me and I held my hands up in surrender with smiles playing at both of our lips.

"See, if certain circumstances hadn't happened you wouldn't be in our lives right now." My father defended equally and my smile slowly faded.

I loved my family. More than anything in this world. They made me the witch I am today and a part of me is glad that things had ended up this way because if they hadn't we wouldn't have that tight-knit bond. I couldn't imagine life without my mothers breakfast potatoes or chocolate chip banana pancakes. How she coerces me into cleaning dishes with chocolates or when she lets me lay my head on her lap and brushes my hair to help me relax in comfortable silence. I couldn't see good without listening to qudditch games with my dad during afternoon tea or when he let's me help him tinker with the muggle car sitting in the back shed. I could never see Dora as anything less than a sister even though we fight and steal each other's clothes and talk endlessly about the most meaningless topics. Being apart of their lives came naturally but sometimes, _sometimes_ I asked myself what if.

Seeing my hesitation my mother grabbed my hand and squeezed it affectionately. They knew I wasn't ready to talk about it and I was glad that they weren't pushing me to.

"Are you gonna be okay sweetie?" She asked finally.

I took a deep breath. "I'm not sure yet."


End file.
